Un verano especial
by MissBlood'28
Summary: ¿Alguno os habéis preguntado como son los Veranos de los Weasley?, más bien, de la nueva generación Weasley.
1. Vacaciones

_1. Vacaciones._

Habían terminado las clases. Se echaría sin duda en falta, el castillo, los jardines, las fiestas en las salas comunes y la comida, oh sí, la comida. Aunque de eso los Weasley no podían preocuparse. ¿No es cierto?. La abuela les preparaba siempre platos exquisitos. Ese iba a ser un magnífico verano. Todos lo sabían. Las fiestas que se montaban los primos al caer la noche, eran grandiosas. Pero no estamos para hablar de fiestas, bueno sí, pero eso ya lo podréis leer un poco más adelante, os lo aseguro.

Estaban a 1 de Julio, hoy se juntarían todos en La Madriguera y no saldrían de allí hasta el 1 de Septiembre. A eso se le llamaba verano familiar y lo demás, son tonterías. No eran precisamente unas vacaciones 'chorra', como dirían algunos si se tuvieran que reunir con su familia dos largos meses. Ellos, tanto padres, como abuelos, como hijos, estaban encantados de quedarse allí. Se pasaban el día bromeando o jugando, algunos durmiendo y otros tomando el Sol. Podría haber algún ligue de verano, porque siempre acababan conociendo a gente nueva, a decir verdad.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Percy, Audrey y sus dos hijas: Molly II y Lucy. Los últimos, como de costumbre, fueron Ron, Hermione, Rose y Hugo. Mientras los jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín, los adultos se sentaban en la mesa y entablaban conversación. Todo era normal, todo era como cada verano, más o menos. Los detalles eran los mismos, pero era otra esencia. Era un nuevo año, un nuevo verano.

— ¡Hooooooooola! — Dijo Rose, mientras saludaba a Albus y a Molly, quienes estaban sentados en un banco hablando.

— ¡Pecosa! — Pronunciaron los aludidos a la vez, mientras la miraban. Rieron al instante.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿No tenéis hambre? — Se tocó la barriga, mientras se sentaba al lado de su prima. — Ahora mismo me tomaría cincuenta ranas de chocolate, de verdad.

Louis anda corriendo por los jardines con una cabra, que Bill le había comprado a su hijo por capricho, como hacía normalmente. Se llamaba Alberta y tenía pinta de querer morder a alguien. Victorie y Dominique lucían vestidos coquetos y se acercaban a hablar con el primer ser que se les cruzara en su camino. Tenían sangre veela, se les notaba cantidad, en el aspecto físico y en su propia personalidad. Fred II andaba con James en la escoba volando, mientras Roxy y Lucy se hacían trenzas mutuamente. Lily y Hugo, sin embargo, estaban tirados en el césped, observando el cielo y hablando de Hogwarts. Pasados unos diez minutos, sin saber el cómo ni el por qué, todos acabaron formando una piña.

— Albus, me contaron que tú estabas demasiado tiempo con Violetta... — Dijo Molly II, quien era la reina de los cotilleos, o algo parecido.

— ¡No es Violetta!, os lo prometo. — Pronunció él, nervioso. Estaba saliendo el tema de conversación que siempre quiso evitar. — Tú andas con Narnianos.

— ¡Y Rose con el vendedor de la tienda ''El emporio vibrador''! — Dijo ella misma, riendo.

— ¿Cómo tenéis pageja y yo no?, decigme vuestgo secgeto. — Susurró Dominique, mientras miraba a Victorie.

— ¡A mi no me mires, estoy limpia! — Pronunció su hermana, quien lucía un perfecto pelo color rubio.

— ¿Y tú, James? — Dijo Albus, quien sabía de primera mano lo que su hermano se traía con una pelirroja de su misma casa.

— ¡Te he dicho que no, Albus Severus Potter!, no hay nada... ¡Todavía! — Rió, mientras volvió la vista a todos sus primos.

— Quiero fiesta, por la noche y mucho tacateo. Los mayores no están, podríamos organizar alguna al estilo Weasley. — Se le ocurrió a Fred, todo hay que decirlo.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, bueno, a excepción de Louis, Lucy, Lily y Hugo, quienes les miraban arqueando una ceja. Sabían perfectamente lo que significaba_ fiesta_ en el vocabulario de sus primos. Al menos, en parte. Obviamente, los mayores les lanzaron miradas asesinas. No hacía falta pronunciar nada, ellos mantendrían el pico cerrado mientras los demás se emborrachaban o simplemente, bailaban al son de la música. Eso tenía muy buena pinta, al menos, debería tenerla.

— ¡A comer! — Gritó una voz a la espalda del gran grupo. La abuela Weasley había hablado.

Los jóvenes se lanzaron entre sí miradas de complicidad y salieron disparados a la mesa. Tenían hambre y al parecer, sus tíos también. Los hombres se encontraban todos agarrados a un buen trozo de pollo, mientras las mujeres, intentaban comer con algo más de formalidad. Los jóvenes, eran incluso más brutos. Se llevaban lo que fuese a la boca, con tenedor o sin él. Normalmente, lo agarraban con las manos. Realmente, esos seres no parecían personas..., parecían Weasleys. Nunca mejor dicho.

— Rose... — Dijo Hermione al ver a su hija mayor, agarrando un buen trozo de carne con las dos manos y llevárselo a la boca, sin usar cubierto alguno.

— Mamá... — Pronunció ella, mientras seguía a lo suyo. Había heredado ese detalle de su padre, Ron, quien le decía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. De tal palo, tal astilla.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos por la tarde? — Gritó James a sus primos, mientras se peleaba por un trozo bastante grande de carne con Albus. Siempre hacían lo mismo. — Es mío, bobo. Dame mi trozo. — Dijo, negándose a entregarle su propia comida.

— Podríamos dar una vuelta en las escobas. — Sugirió Molly, mientras miraba a Rose arqueando una ceja, la pecosa seguía comiendo.

— Molls... — Pronunció Albus, mientras miraba a su prima. — El escote... — Al pronunciar esto, dejó sin darse cuenta, que su hermano se apoderase de la carne.

— ¡Yo quiero unas como esas! — Rose miró a Molly, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban sentados en la mesa, dejó de comer. — ¡Yo solo tengo aceitunillas!, o como las de Victorie o Dominique..., eso sí que son melones.

Todos rieron ante las palabras de su prima. ¿Había dicho _aceitunillas_?.

— ¡Dejad de hablar de mis virtudes! — Molly se vio obligada a taparse con las manos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Albus, Rose, James, Molly, Victorie y Fred, cogieron las escobas y salieron a ver los exteriores. El más rápido sin duda era James, había practicado mucho en Hogwarts y al igual que su padre, fue cogido en el equipo de Quidditch en su primer curso. Sin embargo, los demás le seguían también muy de cerca. Estaban colocados en fila india y nadie hizo ningún cambio en el orden, a pesar de que a Fred le costaba estar en tercera posición. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas y volvieron a La Madriguera, tenían que preparar la fiesta y estar completamente seguros de que, ningún adulto, se encontrara por la noche en casa.

Acordaron que estaría bien que fuera Dominique quien le preguntara a Fleur si iban a salir por la noche. Sus dotes interpretativas, a decir verdad, eran bastante buenas.

— ¿Estás segura, segurísima, de que tu madre no sospechará nada? — Preguntó James a Victorie. — ¿Y si se da cuenta?

— Sabe actuar, yo la he visto muchas veces. — Dijo Roxy, mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello.

Al cabo de unos tres o cuatro minutos, Dom, estaba entrando por la puerta del salón. Los adultos estaban aún en la cocina. Su expresión era la misma que cuando llegó, ni buena, ni mala. Era firme y seria. No parecía ella, realmente.

— Saldgán a las once y media. — Pronunció ella, mientras les miraba a todos, toqueteándose el pelo. Ahora sí que era más Dominique.

Eso era perfecto. Podrían darse su propia fiesta, no habría adultos por el medio y todo apuntaba a que iba a ser la mejor noche del verano. O eso parecía al principio, quizás en un futuro crearan más si todo salía bien, porque cabía la posibilidad de que todo se volviera en su contra en el último segundo.

— ¿Y si invitamos a alguien?, venga, sean quienes sean. ¡Seguro que se apuntan! — Dijo James, mientras miraba a Albus, sabía que el pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿No es un poco... arriesgado? ¿Y si se lo dicen a los demás?, a mi no me gusta la idea... — Dominique se negaba.

Los demás se miraron entre sí. Habían tomado una decisión con solo unas cuantas miradas. La fiesta empezaría a la una e invitarían a medio Hogwarts y algunas de Beauxbatons, amigas de Vicky. Se chocaron las palmas y rieron. Aquella noche merecía ser recordada.

Empezaron a mandar cartas, lechuzas, muchísimas. Todas con el mismo mensaje escrito. '' _¡Hola!, quería invitarte a la fiesta más esperada del año. ¿Que quien la organiza?, los Weasley, obviamente. Y nos encantaría que tu aceptaras esta invitación. Hay comida, bolas de discoteca y música. En La Madriguera, que es donde se celebrará, también tenemos exteriores así que si tienes una cita, podrías traerla perfectamente a la fiesta. PD: No le digas nada de esto a tu familia o ellos, se lo dirán a la mía. Estaríamos muertos, tu serías el responsable e iríamos a por ti. Por cierto, responde rápido. _'' Y mensaje enviado. Técnicamente cada uno había invitado a las personas que él veía que tendrían que estar en la fiesta. Daba igual al lugar de donde pertenecieran.

* * *

**NOTA: **¡HALO!

Pretendo deciros que, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. En realidad, son todos obra de mi querida escritora Jotaká. Y que yo nunca empezaría a escribir este relato ( y posiblemente los siguientes ), si no hubiese conocido a las personas que le dan vida a dichos personajes. Ante todo, esto va dedicado a ellos, para que busquen su propio personaje, se identifiquen y que sepan, que tienen un lugar en mí.

Sé que para algunos, esto no tendrá coherencia. Por ejemplo, que, Molly se vea con un Narniano ( Peteh, Peteh, Peteh ... ), Rose con nuestro querido vendedor..., son cosas que nos han pasado así que si no os enteráis mucho de la cosa, pido disculpas, pero todo tiene su historia. Y también os confundiréis próximamente con los personajes que irán apareciendo, esto puede que se centre en los PJs de la nueva generación de Harry Potter, pero..., me es inevitable que aparezcan algunos que no lo son tanto. A los que esto va dedicado, saben de que hablo.

Como podréis ver, no es de extensión larga, puesto como es el 'primero', he pensado en hacerlo un poco más corto. De todas maneras, espero agrandarlos con el tiempo..., esto también tendréis que perdonármelo.

Mil gracias anticipadas por los reviews, si es que me los dais.

Publicaré otro cap. cuando me venga la inspiración..., ¡espero que sea pronto!


	2. Fiestas, alcohol y problemas

_2. Fiestas, alcohol, y problemas. _

Las personas empezaron a llegar. A decir verdad, eran más de las previstas. Había gente totalmente desconocida para los Weasley, pero eso poco les importó en aquellos momentos. Había pegasos que transportaban a chicas de Beauxbatons, arregladísimas. También los había de Durmstrang, ¿alguien los había invitado?. Fantasmas, elfos e incluso algún que otro centauro. ¿Alumnos de Hogwarts?, allí se encontraba al menos, de cuarto curso para arriba. Gracias a hechizos, consiguieron hacer que el interior de La Madriguera fuera inmensamente enorme. Cada uno fue por su camino, olvidándose del resto. Vicky y Dominique, estaban con unos chicos bastante altos y fuertes, serían de Durmstrang probablemente. Molly estaba aprovechando el tiempo con Peter, pero a diferencia de unas chicas de Beauxbatons y un par de chicos, preferían la intimidad y se marcharon sin decir adiós a la habitación de la pelirroja. Roxy estaba en la barra, sola, bebiendo tanto como podía. Fred, se besaba con una y a los pocos minutos, agarraba a otra del brazo y continuaba su juego, las chicas reían. Rose besaba a Andrews en una esquina, estaban completamente alejados del resto del mundo. James, andaba bailando por la pista con algunas rubias mientras les mandaba miradas algo picaronas. Y, Albus, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Había varios fantasmas, quienes se habían soltado definitivamente. Entre ellos Helena Ravenclaw, quien parecía tener cada dos segundos una víctima y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

— ¡Hola, Jimmy! — Dijo Rose, acercándose a James. Ella estaba borracha, igual que él. Se tambaleaban ambos.

— ¡Ho-Hola prima! Te vi con Eric, guarrilla. — Dijo James, mientras miraba a su prima alzando las cejas.

— Y yo a ti con las rubias. — Pronunció en su defensa. — Que divertido todo...

Al poco rato, James, agarró a Rose y empezaron ambos a bailar como patos, intentando moverse al ritmo de la música. No eran especialmente buenos, ni uno, ni el otro, por lo que cada vez que se movían se pisoteaban mutuamente. Al ver que una chica pelirroja, se les acercaba, no dudó en ningún momento en ir a buscarla. Le dio un beso a Rose en la mejilla y se marchó. A pesar de estar algo fuera de sí, la había reconocido al instante.

Rose se encontraba sola en la pista, pero no por mucho tiempo. Scorpius Malfoy, el rubio que se había vuelto loco, puesto que Rosie le había rechazado, se había puesto detrás de ella y la empezó a agarrar por la cintura. La pecosa, pensando que era Eric, estaba a punto de girarse y darle un fuerte beso en los labios, pero para su sorpresa, antes de rozarlos, se dio cuenta de que eran los de Malfoy.

— Scor.. — Los ojos de ella estaban llorosos ahora. No le gustaba hacerle daño, se sentía mal.

— No pasa nada... Ven aquí. — El chico abrió los brazos y la envolvió en ellos, mientras la abrazaba. El final, pese a la diferencia de como solía acabar, era el mismo. Como amigos, como debía ser. _Como tenía que ser_.

Entre tanto, Vicky y Dominique, caminaban por la pista con aire de superioridad por la pista. Iban juntas y, parecían incluso gemelas. Salvo porque una era rubia y la otra, pelirroja. Los chicos les llovían encima, literalmente. Aunque ellas solo buscaban lo mejor, puesto que no querían que cualquiera ocupase sus labios o quizás sus camas.

— ¿Y ése de ahí? — Decía la rubia, Victorie, mientras miraba a uno que parecía que todavía se encontraba en buen estado.

— Demasiado bueno... ¿No te gustan esos dos, hegmanita? — Dominique señaló a dos jóvenes en la barra, quienes les hacían señas para que se acercaran a saludarles.

— Demasiado fácil... — Susurró Victorie y a continuación, ambas rieron. Eran uña y carne. Se peleaban continuamente, pero a la hora de la verdad, eran idénticas.

Fred, no hacía caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba todo el tiempo entre chicas de Slytherin, ellas le toqueteaban el pelo y el, las hacía suyas por unos minutos. Era un trueque o algo por el estilo, se le escuchó decir al día siguiente.

Molly y Peter aún no habían bajado, estaban a solas en la habitación de la pelirroja. El resto, creo que se puede intuir y no sería necesario dar demasiados detalles. Quizás, que la chica ya no tenía ropa y ahora posaba debajo del príncipe. Habían roto alguna que otra almohada y las plumas revoloteaban por la habitación en la que estaban ambos.

¿Albus Severus Potter?, pues, él estaba como siempre, olvidándose del mundo. Había ido a los exteriores y allí se encontraba con una chica, quien tenía unas habilidades peculiares, entre ellas, que era hermosa. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni con quién. Quizás algún día. Estaban hablando y mirando la luna llena, se sonreían mutuamente. Parecían pareja, ¿y quién se atrevería a negar que en esas circunstancias no lo parecían?. Violetta no era, estaba claro. La Slytherin seguramente, estaría en la barra, emborrachándose y ligando con los jóvenes que considerara apropiados.

La fiesta, era sin duda alguna, muy movida. La gente bailaba y bailaba, al ritmo de la música que ponía el DJ. Se notaba perfectamente que la gente, estaba deseando terminar las clases para poder disfrutar de una gran fiesta. Como la que estaban viviendo en esos mismos momentos.

— ¿Habéis visto a Rose? — Preguntaba Eric Andrews. La había perdido de vista y estaba algo nervioso. Se le notaba a la hora de hablar y también en el rostro.

— ¿Quién es Rose? ¿Weasley? — Unos chicos empezaron a reír, divertidos y pícaros. — La pelirroja ésa... Que inocente. Si es que dan ganas, ¿eh?

Eric le pegó un puñetazo al chico que pronunció esas palabras y dejándolo con la nariz rota, salió a seguir buscando a la chica. Cuando la vio, sonrió. Estaba sentada en una silla con Scorpius. Cuando se acercó a ellos, saludó al rubio de mala gana y se llevó a Rose a su dormitorio. Por desgracia, allí había un chico y cuatro jóvenes chicas. ¿Podéis imaginar que estaban haciendo?, yo también.

Molly II salió despeinada de su habitación, también su vestido tenía algunas roturas. Peter la agarraba de la mano. Se encontró a Rose y a Eric en el pasillo, a quienes no dudaron en saludar. Después de un poco de conversación, Molly miró por la ventana y vio a Albus.

— ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Quién es ésa a la que agarra? — Molly intentaba verle la cara a la chica, pero no la logró visualizar.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros, podrían preguntarle cuando volviera. No había nada de qué preocuparse, ya le sacarían la información más adelante. Bajaron las escaleras, pero al tocar el tercer escalón con los pies descalzos, Rose, emitió algo parecido a un _'' Oh, oh ''_. Las mesas descolocadas, la gente subida en la barra, todos locos, prácticamente, este sería un buen momento para la frase de _locos, locos, everywhere_. ¿Habría tiempo de arreglar ese desfase?, lo dudaban bastante. No sabían qué hora era, cuando llegarían y aún por encima, tenían a media familia correteando por todos lados. Creyeron que era hora de recoger e irse dormir, bueno, al menos, eso decía Rose. Los que estaban a su lado, asintieron con la cabeza. Buscarían a los que faltaban y les dirían que la fiesta, se había terminado.

— ¡Fred! — Dijo Molly al verle, quitándole a todas las chicas de encima. — Busca a tu hermana y saca a todos de aquí. Es probable que lleguen en seguida y no queremos recibirlos con todos estos por aquí, ¿verdad que no?, venga, yo iré con Peter a decirles a los de arriba que se acabó la fiesta... Tú ocúpate de los de aquí con ella, Rose y Eric.

Fred la miró, rodando los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Jimmy! — Rose cogió del brazo a su primo, quien bailaba agarrado a una botella de Whisky. — Van a venir en cualquier momento. ¿Me estás escuchando?, ¡JIMMY! — Rose le dio una colleja.

— Sí, sí.. Que van a venir. ¿Y cuál es mi misión? — Dijo él, mientras miraba a su prima.

— Buscar a tu hermano, está detrás de la casa con una chica. — Pronunció ella. — Yo y Eric nos quitaremos de encima a los de por aquí con ayuda de Fred y Roxy, vosotros... ¡volved y ayudarnos a recoger!

James no dijo nada más y salió corriendo en busca de su hermano. Sí que le vio con una chica, pero, pareció como si fuera una visión. Desapareció de la nada. En cuanto se acercó a su hermano, no hizo caso alguno a lo que había visto y le informó de que tenían que llevárselos a todos de allí, que iban a venir los padres en cualquier momento.

— De acuerdo, vamos. — Dijo Albus, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la casa. — ¿Por qué te paras, James?

— ¿No lo hueles? — James empezó a mover la nariz. Su hermano hizo el mismo movimiento. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras se giraron.

— ¡FUEGO! — Gritaron a la vez, desesperados.

Ambos se miraron cuando observaron la gran llamarada. James sacó su varita y puso detrás a su hermano.

— Corre. — Le gritó a Albus. — ¡Corre!

— ¿Y dejarte aquí? — Albus se negó en rotundo, mientras sacaba el también su varita. Ambos sabían que no podían hacer magia, no legalmente. No habían cumplido todavía la mayoría de edad y eso traería problemas. Muchos problemas.

James, agarró a su hermano por el brazo y salió corriendo tirando de él, para su suerte, encontró unas escobas en el suelo. Se subió a una y dejó que su hermano se ocupara de otra, mientras agarraban una más que les serviría al resto. Entró por una ventana, mientras Albus corría a buscar a los demás por la otra.

— ¡Rose!, sube, YA. — Dijo James, mientras agarraba a su prima por el brazo. No había señal de Eric, por lo que supuso que todos se habrían ido ya.

Rose sabía que algo iba mal, por lo que se subió sin oponer resistencia alguna. Bajaron a la planta baja volando, mientras buscaban a alguno de sus primos por allí. Estaba todo vació. James le pidió a Rose que se agarrara fuerte y salieron fuera de la casa tan pronto como pudieron. Estaban todos fuera, Albus, con Victorie y Molly y Fred, con su hermana Roxy. Estaban todos a salvo. Por ahora.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — Gritó Albus desde su escoba.

— Coged las varitas. — Chilló Fred. Todos obedecieron sus órdenes.

— Aguamenti. Tenéis que decir, aguamenti. — Rose también gritaba. Todos la entendieron y lanzaron el hechizo antes de que las llamas rodearan la casa. Consiguieron que el fuego parase, pero había un problema. Un gran problema. ¿Recordáis que os dije que todavía no habían cumplido la mayoría de edad?, pues os lo vuelvo a recordar.

Alguien, les tiró de las escobas utilizando la magia y en seguida, los chicos se vieron atrapados cada uno entre las manos de un ser que desconocían y al cuál no podían verle la cara. A los pocos segundos aparecieron los adultos, con Louis, Lily, Hugo y Lucy, quienes estaban detrás de ellos.

— Han utilizado magia, fuera de Hogwarts. — Pronunció una voz a espaldas de Molly. — El ministro querrá saberlo.

A los pocos segundos que pronunció esto, Kingsley, apareció de la nada, con otros tres hombres bastante altos y fuertes. Ordenó que los soltaran y automáticamente se desaparecieron los que les sujetaban. El ministro, se acercó a los chicos y les preguntó el por qué del conjuro.

— Fuego. — Dijo Albus, quien no le tenía miedo.

Harry, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que Ron. Ambos tenían las varitas aún en posición de ataque. ¿Y si algo salía mal?, tenían que estar preparados.

— ¿Podemos irnos, padrino? — Esta vez la que habló, fue Lily Luna.

— Claro. — Asintió James, mientras miraba a su hermana. — ¿Quieres irte a dormir?, yo te llevo. No tenéis por qué ver ésto. — Refiriéndose a los más pequeños.

Lily miró a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza. Él se dirigió junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras hacía un gesto para que los demás también fueran para dentro con ellos.

— Necesito que alguno de los presentes se quede, por favor. Necesito a dos. — Pronunció secante Kingsley.

— Mi hermano te ha dicho por qué han realizado el hechizo, padrino. — Dijo Lily, girándose. He aquí una muestra clara de por qué era Gryffindor, la valentía.

— Estoy aquí trabajando, no como un familiar tuyo. — El ministro seguía con su decisión principal. No pensaban que en su trabajo, sería tan..., ministro.

Harry miró a James, para que se acercara a Kingsley. Este rodó los ojos e hizo lo que le pidió su padre.

— ¿Te valgo yo? — Le dijo a Kingsley, mientras él, miraba a los demás.

El ministro asintió, pero vio como Victorie también se acercaba. Órdenes de Bill.

— Os haré unas preguntas y podréis iros con los demás. — Los dos primos asintieron con la cabeza, mirándose entre sí y tragando ambos los nudos que se les habían formado en la garganta.

El resto de los jóvenes, entraron por la puerta y subieron a sus habitaciones. Se refugiaron todos en la de Dominique y Victorie, que era la más grande, con mucha diferencia.

— ¿Que les estará preguntando? ¿Creéis que dirán lo de la fiesta? — Hugo fue el que habló.

— No lo sé... A mí me duele la cabeza. Buenas noches y perdonad si os babeo. — Dijo Rosie, acomodándose en la cama de Dominique y cerrando los ojos.

Los demás fueron encaminándose cada uno a sus habitaciones en cuanto empezaron a sentir que les había llegado la hora de dormir, algunos como Fred, habían decidido que el suelo era un bonito lugar para descansar.

— ¿Qué pensabas que estábais haciendo, James Sirius Potter? — Ginny estaba furiosa.

— Eso mismo me pgegunto yo, Victogie. — La francesa sonaba algo más tranquila que la pelirroja. Pero se notaba también que estaba algo cabreada.

Ellos dos no respondieron, habían cometido un ¿delito?. Oh sí, hacer una fiesta y salvar la casa familiar, ahora, era un delito... Las fiestas eran típicas en personas de su edad, como si son magos, como si son muggles. Era habitual crear fiestas prohibidas. Y lo del incendio..., eso no era esperado por nadie.

— Dejadnos en paz. Estoy borracho y quiero dormir. — James, quien odiaba que le echaran la bronca o estar metido en alguna de ellas, agarró a su prima rubia por el brazo y se dirigió a las habitaciones, sin decir ni una palabra más.

Al día siguiente, se encontraban todos con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Todos deseaban quedarse entre las sábanas de por vida, aquella resaca no era normal. El Whisky de fuego estaría caducado, probablemente.

— Albus..., venga..., a desayunar. — Dijo Rose, mientras intentaba despertar a su primo.

— No hace ni caso... ¡Albus Severus! — Gritó Molly, desesperada.

— ¿Sabéis lo que significa dormir? ¿Y resaca?, pues dejadme.. — Albus se tapó aún más con las mantas y apenas se le podía ver el pelo.

— No sé si eso es buena idea James... — Dijeron Hugo y Lily, mientras miraban al ricitos.

Automáticamente, un cubo de agua cayó sobre la cabeza de Al, quien se despertó de un sobresalto.

— Buenos días, Al. — Pronunció James, mientras miraba a su hermano con cara de mala leche. — A mí también me duele la cabeza.

Albus le hizo el corte de manga y automáticamente lo agarró por el cuello.

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Hola otra vez!

¿Qué tal, mejor que el capítulo anterior?, espero que mi escritura haya mejorado un poco, por muy mínimo que fuese.

Repito, estos PJ, no me pertenecen a mi, algunos a Jotaká. Otros, a personas magníficas que he conocido a través del rol con el tiempo. Y algunos, a otros escritores geniales. Pero queda automáticamente claro de que nadie, nadie, es obra mía. No al menos en este fic. Son personas increíbles que con el tiempo he conocido. Que es para ellos a quien va dirigido ésto. Y quería darles las gracias por hacerme reír.

Saludos, besos y espero volver a veros pronto. ¡Goodbye!


	3. Las tiendas molan

_3. Las tiendas molan._

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente del incendio y de la fiesta noctura. No habían echo algo importante desde entonces. Aunque las cosas, probablemente, habían cambiado un poco y no especialmente para bien. Victorie, se pasaba los días encerrada en su habitación. No quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Dominique, quien la aconsejaba en momentos como los que estaba pasando. Estaba dolorida. Echaba de menos a Ted, con el que hace unos meses, había dejado la relación. Era una mala racha que tendría que ir superando con el tiempo. No era algo de lo que te podías olvidar de la noche a la mañana, aunque lo intentaras. Albus, estaba igual. Se pasaba los días sentado bajo un árbol y leyendo apuntes de uno de sus cuadernos. No quería saber nada de nadie. Se habían encerrado ambos en sí mismos, no querían hablar de nada, estaban solo preocupados por sus pensamientos internos. Vicky visualizaba en cada momento a Ted, entregándole un clavel rojo, su flor preferida. Albus, a la chica a la que veía a escondidas de todo el mundo.

— Mirad ésto. — Molly extendió un periódico sobre la mesa, el cuál empezó a leer. — '' _¡Hola queridos lectores!, estamos aquí para informaros de que las rebajas en el Callejón Diagón comenzarán hoy a las cinco en punto de la tarde. ¿Queréis comprar nuevas túnicas? ¿Pociones veraniegas? ¿Una nueva mascota? ¿Quizás lo que busques son unos buenos libros? ¿Una escoba nueva, tal vez? ¿Artilugios de El Emporio Vibrador?. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se organizaban unas rebajas como éstas en el mundo mágico y es que parece ser, según fuentes propias de algunos empleados de las tiendas, todo estará más o menos en un 50% de descuento en todos los artículos deseados. Nosotras también iremos, obviamente. ¿Acaso pensabais que Vicenta, Marisa y Concha, se perderían también el espectáculo?. Creemos que Vicento, Mariso y Concho también andarán por ahí, estaréis vigilados, siempre estaréis vigilados, wuahahaahhaha. ¿Tu también irás verdad?, ¿Acaso piensas perderte un acontecimiento como éste? Necesitamos chinchón del bueno que se nos acaba. ¡Bizcochos para todos! Fdo. Radio patio. _''

— ¿GE-BA-JAS? — Dominique estaba emocionada. Le encantaban las tiendas, casi tanto como a Victorie, pero no estaba muy emocionada que digamos. Las compras podían animarla, pero..., el dolor estaba ahí.

— Creo que estaría muy bien. Ya habéis escuchado a RP, hace mucho que no se organizaban unas rebajas así. — Rose estaba también deseando asistir. No por los libros o por la ropa. En el Callejón Diagón también trabajaba Eric, así tendría una buena escusa para acercarse allí a verle...

— ¿ESCOBAS NUEVAS? — James tampoco estaba desilusionado. Otra escoba para su colección, ¿cuantas serían entonces en total?. Nadie se había parado nunca a contarlas. Fred estaba igual que James, deseoso por comprar otra nueva.

— ¿Creéis que allí va a ir, todo el mundo? — Albus tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

— ¿Vas a buscar a tu novia? ¡Pues te pienso seguir! — Molly miró a su primo de reojo, mientras asintió con la cabeza. — ¡Tienes que presentarla!, la última vez no le pude ver a cara...

— No es mi novia. — Dijo Albus, secante. Odiaba de verdad sacar el tema, por lo que, siempre que lo hacía, tenía que haber una buena razón. Necesitaba ver a aquella chica. La necesitaba.

— ¿Y nosotros podemos ir? — Los pequeños habían formado una piña y también querían apuntarse. Normal, nadie les culpaba. ¿Quien no querría ir?

— Creo que a papá no le hará gracia, Louis. — Victorie intentaba escabullirse. — Quizás yo tampoco vaya... — No quería ir a ninguna parte, no quería salir de La Madriguera. ¿Podría soportar el ver a Teddy por allí y no poder decirle ni siquiera hola?. — ¡Vale!, dejad de mirarme así. — Respondió al aire, al ver que sus primos les lanzaban miradas asesinas.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, salieron todos al jardín a decirles, que no preguntarles, que se iban a ir al Callejón a las cinco de la tarde.

— Bueno..., si vais con cuidado... — Audrey estaba nerviosa. Era igual que Percy. Aún se desconoce como pudieron haber nacido Molly y Lucy sin sufrir un trastorno parecido al que tenían ellos dos.

— Au, estoy segura que lo tendrán. No seas así... — Ginny intentaba convencer a todo el mundo. Lo logró, obviamente. Tenía un buen don para éso.

— Usaréis la red flu. — Dijo Arthur, mientras miraba a todos sus nietos.

— ¿Nosotros también vamos, no? — Le preguntó Louis a su madre.

— Cgeo que es mejog que os quedéis jugando pog el césped... — Respondió ella. Fleur sabía que sus hijas y sus demás sobrinos, no iban a querer estar preocupándose por ellos y les entendía como la que más.

— Bueno vale... ¡Pero me pido el columpio! — Y acto seguido salieron todos correteando al jardín. Eran felices, no sabían lo que era no serlo. Era la ventaja de ser aún pequeño.

Llegaron las cuatro y media y los chicos ya estaban preparados en el salón para coger la red flu.

— ¿Preparados?, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. — Dijo Harry, mientras les miraba a todos.

Asintieron con la cabeza, mientras uno a uno, se metían bajo la chimenea y pronunciaban perfectamente las palabras adecuadas. En este caso, _Callejón Diagón_. Ningún percance en el viaje, por lo que se aparecieron directamente en el lugar esperado. Había mucha gente, pero cada uno sabía claramente lo que venía a buscar a las tiendas. Por lo que se separaron y decidieron que a las siete y media en punto, irían a la entrada de Gringotts y después, ya verían que hacer. Tenían una hora y media exacta. Si no perdían el tiempo, podrían hacer todo lo que se propusieran.

— Que empiezen... ¡LAS REBAJAS! — Gritó una voz, la cual se escuchó por todo el callejón. ¿Quien había hablado?, nadie se había preocupado por ello.

Dominique salió disparada para ver las tiendas de túnicas o las de ropa, le daba igual, pero quería llevarse a casa prácticamente todo lo que encontrara. Tenía galeones suficientes, más que suficientes. Además, si quería sacar algo más, siempre tenía su propia cámara en Gringotts. Fred andaba con James mirando las escobas, no se decidían por ninguna, por lo que acabaron llevándose ocho en total. Eran de las mejores, ellos solo podían tener lo mejor. Molly andaba a su bola por todos lados con su cámara de fotos, toda una profesional. Le sacaba fotografías a todo lo que veía interesante y a ella misma también. Roxanne se metió en Sortilegios Weasley donde pasó el mayor rato del tiempo, le encantaba trabajar allí, además de que recibía un buen sueldo por parte de su padre George. Rosie, aún no había llegado a la tienda de Eric, pero estaba en camino. Albus Severus Potter andaba por todos lados, fijándose en todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado. Y Victorie..., acababa de vislumbrar a Teddy. Solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa. El se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza. No había mucho más que decir, la reconciliación surgió de la nada. Pasó tan rápido que apenas se pudo ver.

— ¡Mira, mira, James! — Fred le tocó el hombro a su primo, mientras señalaba a Vicky y Teddy.

— ¡Se están dando el lote! ¡Victorie y Ted Lupin se están dando el lote! — Gritó él, mientras correteaba por el Callejón Diagón. — Oye, ¿vamos a ver dónde se metió Molly?, quiero fotos. Que ahora estoy sexy, que cogí un moreno...

Fred rió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras buscaban a la prima pelirroja. No tardaron mucho en encontrarla. Se encontraba sentada en un banco comiendo un helado de vainilla.

— ¡Prima! ¿Nos dejas tu cámara? ¡Sácame una foto! — Dijo James mientras posaba ante la cámara de su prima. — ¿Dónde está Peteh?

— ¡NO ME LLAMES PETEH! — Gritó una voz a espaldas del Potter, quien se sobresaltó. — ¡Hola!

— He visto como dejasteis la cama de Molly el día de la fiesta, que lo sepas. — Se burló Fred. Molly se sonrojó.

— Me encontré a Rose, estaba con Eric en la tienda..., bueno, técnicamente no la vi. Pero había un cartel de ''Cerrado'' y se oían ruidos. — Dijo Peter, mientras intentaba evitar el tema de la fiesta. También se había ruborizado un poco las mejillas, pero nada comparado con Molly, la cuál parecía un tomate.

— ¡Pues vamos a comprar!, que son rebajas. ¡Diremos que Molly necesita una lencería nueva y listo, venga, vamos! — Pronunció James y salió disparado. Los demás le siguieron, Molly la primera. Le cabreó que le dijera lo de la lencería.

Cuando llegaron, petaron directamente a la puerta. Nadie hizo caso, pero si que era cierto que se escuchaban ruidos.

— ¡O abrís o rompo la puerta! ¡Molly necesita una lencería! — Gritó Fred esta vez, al cual Molly le dio una buena colleja.

A los pocos segundos apareció Andrews, algo despeinado. Tenía cara de mala hostia. '' Pasad '', dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo, colocando el cartel.

— ¿QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ? — Rose llevaba puesta ropa interior de chocolate, algunos trozos estaban rotos. — ¿POR QUÉ LES HAS ABIERTO? ¿ESTÁS LOCO?

— Pecosa... pensaba que te estabas cubriendo..., ve arriba a por ropa de mi hermana... — Pronunció Eric algo rojo, mientras miraba a sus invitados. La pelirroja subió a la otra planta tan rápido como pudo.

Los demás rieron, mientras observaban a Eric, quien parecía tener una mueca rara en el rostro.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Dijo Molly, mientras miraba a Peter.

— Las seis. — Respondió él, mientras la miraba.

Aún les quedaba tiempo más que suficiente para pasar el día.

Entre tanto, Al, quien se había distanciado de todos un poco más que el resto, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijándose en todas las chicas que había por el lugar. Más bien en las rubias. Quería saber si estaba, si la chica se encontraba por allí. Sin embargo, lo único que hacía era dar vueltas en círculos. No estaba por ninguna parte, no la veía al menos. Tenía que estar. El corazón le palpitaba rápido a medida que corría cada vez más, porque estaba corriendo, corría entre la multitud. No soportaba la idea de no verla, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo sin poder tenerla cerca. ¿No era aquella que caminaba a unos metros de él?, no estaba seguro pero aún así, corriendo se dirigió hacia ella y le tocó el hombro.

— ¡Ho-ho-hola! — Tartamudeó, antes de que la chica se girara. Cuando lo hizo, Al, rodó los ojos. — Perdón, no eras quien esperaba...

Y se fue corriendo. No entendía el motivo de por qué no estaba. ¿No se suponía que iba a ir todo el mundo?, ¿Eso también la incluía a ella?. Pero Albus no se daba cuenta, de que le estaba mirando de lejos. No podía arriesgarse a dejarse ver, no podía. Era demasiado peligroso, pero observar al joven, le hacía sentir bien. Le hacía pensar que estaba más viva que muerta.

...

— ¿Qué hora es, papá? — Le preguntó Roxanne a George, mientras ella preparaba algunas pociones.

— Las siete y cuarto, cielo. ¿Tienes que irte? — Le respondió él, mientras agarraba el caldero. — No te preocupes, no les pierdas de vista. Conoces esto mejor que ellos, incluso que Fred. — Besó la frente de su hija y ella le sonrió, mientras salía de la tienda.

Se apresuró y llegó por los pelos a Gringotts, puntual. Los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar. La última fue Rose, quien tenía el pelo revuelto, incluso más que de costumbre.

— ¿Y ahoga qué? — Dijo Dominique, quien tenía cinco o seis bolsas en los brazos. Había aprovechado el tiempo, de eso no quedaba duda.

— ¿Nos vamos ya o preferís dar una última vuelta, todos juntos? — La que habló fue Victorie, quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Todos supusieron que había visto a Ted y todo se había solucionado.

— Demos otra vuelta y después, cogemos la red flu. Pero ahora, nada de separarse. — Dijo Molly, mientras empezaba a caminar.

— ¿Eh, hermabobo? ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? — Preguntó James a Albus, quien tenía una mirada perdida.

— ¿A mi? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué me tendría que pasar algo? — El de los ojos verdes, negó con la cabeza. Intentaba evitarlo, no podía hablar de ella, no podía, no por ahora. Les podía dar a todos un ataque si les comentara quien era.

Después de dar un par de vueltas, se dirigieron hacia las chimeneas. Creían que había llegado la hora de volver a casa.

— Es_ La Madriguera_, ¿verdad? — Dijo Fred, mientras miraba a los demás, el resto asintió con la cabeza. Su mirada era la de '' Claro, ¿Qué ibas a decir si no, idiota? ''.

Llegaron todos sanos y salvos al salón de la casa Weasley, mientras los recibían.

— ¡Dominique, cielo! ¿No compgaste demasiada gopa? — Preguntó Fleur al verla, mientras le tocaba el pelo. — ¡Que cambio de humog Vicky! ¡Apuesto que ya sé a quien viste en el callejón!

— ¡Compgé lo necesagio, magmi! — Respondió Dominique. Ella tenía un acento francés igual que el de Fleur, sin embargo, Vicky, tan sólo lo ponía en algunas palabras.

— ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! — Gritó Ginny.

— ¡FRED II WEASLEY! — Gritó Angelina.

— ¿Por qué habéis comprado OCHO escobas? — Las dos madres estaban enfurecidas. Ambos tenían lo menos... cincuenta cada uno. Salieron corriendo, como de costumbre.

— ¿Y tú que compraste, Molly? — Percy estaba serio.

— Tu corbata preferida, papá... — Respondió su hija, entregándole una bolsita. Su padre sonrió.

— ¿Y tú, Rose? — Preguntó Ron, serio, por primera vez en su vida.

— He estado con Eric..., pero no hemos hecho nada, papá ... — Respondió Rose, mientras se tocaba el pelo. Siempre decía que su padre estaba mucho mejor en la ignorancia.

— ¿Cómo que no, guarrilla? — Le dijo Ron, mientras empezó a reírse cual loco.

— ¡Ronald! ¿Qué vocabulario es ése? — Respondió Hermione ante su comentario, suspirando.

Lo demás fueron risas y risas. Sin duda, aprovecharon las ofertas.

* * *

**NOTA: **Dos capítulos en un día, que lo sepáis.

Lo dicho en las 'notas' anteriores, que esto va dedicado a mis compañeros del rol y blablablablabla. Ah, también que les quiero mucho. Les estrujaría a todos, troloro troloro, vale ya está.

La imaginación en estos momentos no me llega mucho así que se me ha ocurrido una cosa. Es muy difícil relatar una historia, con cincuenta personajes principales a la vez, como podéis ver. Son muchos Weasley, ¡muchísimos!, por lo que he pensado que en cada capítulo puede haber unos protagonistas principales, ¿me entendéis?. Podéis dejarme un review o una mención en twitter, diciendo en qué queréis que se centre el próximo cap. y el que más votos tenga, ¡saldrá como protagonista!. Advierto que pueden ser parejas, dos protagonistas, como por ejemplo, VictoriexTeddy, RosexEric, o, por ejemplo, de Molly y Lucy, las dos hermanas, de James y Albus, los dos hermanos, o salteado, como queráis. ¿Me he explicado bien?..., bueno, de todas maneras, siempre me podéis preguntar por Twitter: Jarius_potterw1.

¡Un beso a todos!


	4. Descubriendo secretos

_4. Descubriendo secretos. _

¿Dónde se habían metido todos?, no había absolutamente nadie en la casa de los Weasley. Bueno, si contamos a los dos hermanos Potter, Albus y James. ¿Por qué ellos dos?, era fácil la respuesta. Querían quedarse sobando, mientras los demás hacían una excursión. Era la cruda realidad. Por mucho que Harry y Ginny les avisaran, nada, estos dos no hacían ni caso. Normal, se pasaban la noche con la luz encendida y hablando.

El primero en levantarse de la cama fue James, quien miró a su hermano de reojo y soltó una risa suave. Estaba muy gracioso cuando dormía, bueno, más bien su cara. Estaba babeando. El mayor de los dos rodó los ojos y bajó a la cocina a preparar a ambos el desayuno. Leche con cereales sería lo más fácil. Otra cosa no sabía hacer, no era un Hufflepuff en potencia. Cuando vio que todo estaba listo, llamó a gritos a su hermano, quien no respondió a ninguna de sus llamadas. Así que subió las escaleras, pretendiendo lanzarle un cubo de agua fría, como muchas otras veces. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Albus.

— Eh, Al. ¡Despierta! — Dijo el mayor, mientras le agitaba con fuerza. — ¿Quieres que te lance un cubo de agua a la cabeza?

— No... — Respondió él, levantándose y estirándose. Mientras bostezaba, se llevó una mano a la boca, con la que se limpió la baba. James rió y el chico le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Es hora de desayunar, venga, vamos. — Dijo James, mientras miraba a su hermano.

— No tengo hambre, James... — Pronunció el, mientras miraba a su hermano con una mueca.

— ¿Te encuentras mal, bobo? , venga, unos cereales te sentarán bien. — James prácticamente tiró de su hermano hasta la cocina.

Se sentaron ambos en la mesa y empezaron a comer, uno con mucha más energía que el otro. Y el por qué, os será contado en breves momentos así que, presta atención.

— Me siento mareado... — La cara de Albus no era especialmente buena y su hermano lo notó en seguida, por lo que sacó un poco de hielo de la nevera y se lo colocó en la frente.

James puso a su hermano en el sofá, estirándolo, lo veía bastante pálido. No sabía lo que ocurría y estaba nervioso. ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos? ¿Qué podía hacer en estos casos?. Pasado un tiempo corto, Albus empezó a recobrar su color rojizo en las mejillas. Intentaba levantarse, pero su hermano se lo impedía.

— Estate quieto, enano. — Le decía, mientras le miraba. — Has tenido un bajón de tensión, nada más.

— Solo un bajón de tensión... — El chico estaba mirando para otro lado.

En esos momentos a James solo se le ocurrió una cosa. Su hermano se drogaba. ¿Qué otro motivo podría significar eso?. Para comprobarlo, le toqueteó la cara y con los dedos le abrió un poco el párpado para ver si tenía algún síntoma en el ojo. Estaban algo rojos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces, James? — Albus cerraba los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Estás colocado? ¿Qué te fumas, Albus Severus Potter? — James estaba nervioso. No quería que su hermano se convirtiera un drogadicto o en un macarra.

— ¡No imbécil! — Respondió él, mientras tragaba el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

— ¿Con quién estás últimamente? ¿Quieren que tomes algo que tú no quieres? ¿A quién tengo que romperle la cara, Albus? ¿Quieres decirme que te has tomado o prefieres decírselo a papá? — James estaba muy furioso, mejor dicho, preocupado, por la salud de su hermano.

— Oh..., no... — Susurró Albus, mientras miraba a su hermano. Se había dado cuenta de que era lo que había producido aquello. — No quiero hablar del tema.

— Tienes que hablar, Albus. — Decía James, intentando sacarle información. — ¿Estás así por alguna chica? ¿Te drogas tu mismo? ¿Es Violetta, quieres hacerte el interesante?

— ¿Por qué creéis todos que es Violetta?, no es ella, joder ya. — Albus estaba empezando a cabrearse, rara vez ocurría.

— ¿Quien era la chica de la fiesta, Albus? Estabas con una chica, yo la vi. Desapareció y no creo que fuera una visión. — Su hermano pequeño no respondió. — ¡Albus Severus Potter!

— Ella..., no es como yo o como tú, ella es... — Albus estaba nervioso, gotas de sudor le caían de la sien. — Un vampiro.

— ¿Qué broma de mal gusto es ésa Albus? — James pensaba que su hermano se había vuelto loco, lo más lógico.

— Es la verdad. — Albus, suspiró más relajado, mientras empezaba a narrar. — La conocí a través de Violetta, es su madrina. Por eso estoy con ella muchas veces, por ella. Es una chica encantadora, James. Rubia y de ojos azules preciosos, la vi y me quedé atónito. Sabía que era ella, en cuanto la vi, sabía perfectamente que era ella. Me dejé morder un par de veces, creo que eso acabó hoy con mis energías... No sé, James, yo..

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿Un vampiro, ella, la madrina de Violetta?, ¿En qué mundo estás viviendo? ¡Albus! — Su hermano pensaba que se había vuelto loco. Por un momento, consideró la opción de llevarlo a San Mungo.

— Yo la quiero. — Albus empezó a bajar la cabeza, mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro. A través de ella, más y más. — Draculia, Marishka Draculia.

En la mente de James, aparecieron fotos de esa mujer. La recordaba, salía en unos libros de la biblioteca. Ella y sus otras dos hermanas, si no recordaba mal una empezaba por 'Vero' y la otra por 'Alee', pero no sabía precisamente como continuaban.

— Todo va a ir bien... — Dijo James, mientras suspiraba. — Te creo.

— ¿De verdad? — Albus tartamudeaba.

— Un Potter no llora porque le da la gana. — Dijo, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano. — Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

Albus empezó a narrar su primer encuentro con Marishka, seguido de unos cuantos más. Era todo un gran lío. Ella le llamaba _Alrus_. Según él, tenía una voz preciosa y su rostro, también era digno de ver. Se había dejado morder un par de veces y a consecuencia de eso, a Albus le había pasado muchas veces lo de esta mañana, sin embargo, nunca le atacó tan fuerte. Por ello no quería decírselo a nadie. La persona que le tenía completamente, era un ser que la mayoría aborrecerían. Un vampiro, sangre y muertes. Albus no paraba de llorar y James lo único que podía hacer era abrir los brazos y sujetarle con fuerza.

— Tienes que conocerla. — Susurró Albus, mientras miraba a su hermano. — No me creerás del todo si no la ves con tus propios ojos... Te conozco y sé que no crees demasiado en la mitología.

— La vi de lejos. ¿Eso no cuenta? — James rió, mientras volvió la vista a su hermano.

— ¿Por qué piensas que será tan mala? No es como sus hermanas..., no las conozco, pero me habló de Verona y Aleera. — James sintió que había acertado, puesto que acaba de descubrir que las partes de sus nombres, encajaban con las que él pensaba que eran. — Ellas son diferentes. Matan, ellas si quieren pueden matarme y no tener ni un solo remordimiento. Sin embargo, ella es distinta, te lo juro. Ella habla con humanos todos los días, se interactúa con los magos y hasta estudió en Hogwarts con papá. Bueno, a medias, ella iba en Slytherin.

— Al... — James suspiró, pero a los pocos segundos esbozó una sonrisa. — ¿Tendré que conocer a mi cuñi algún día, no es cierto?

— Cuando la vea..., se lo diré. — Albus sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Creo que estaría bien que descansaras... ¿No es mejor que vayas a dormir un poco? — Albus hizo caso a su hermano sin oponer resistencia, se levantó del sofá, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y poco más tarde, cerró los ojos, quedándose completamente dormido.

Mientras el hermano pequeño dormía, el grande le daba vueltas al asunto de la vampira. Su hermano pequeño, enamorado de una ¿vampira?. Hasta que viera con sus propios ojos los colmillos de la chica, no se lo creería. Pasó todo tan rápido... y lo único que quería hacer James era proteger a Albus de todo aquel que le hiciese daño. Verle llorar no era una sensación agradable. Ya le había visto muchas veces, pero no por amor.

...

— Hola Alrus. — La voz de una chica despertó a Albus, quien se sobresaltó de repente.

— Mar... ¿Cómo me has encontrado? — Al estaba nervioso, aunque tenerla cerca la tranquilizaba un poco más de lo habitual.

— Siempre sé dónde estás... — Susurró la chica, mientras le miraba.

— Le conté a mi hermano que-que.. bueno.. — Albus se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Que lo has hecho con una vampira y que ha sido la experiencia más bonita de tu vida? — Mar rió, mientras miraba a Albus, quien lucía unas mejillas bastante coloradas.

— No eso exactamente... Pero quién eres... — Albus tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. — Es mi hermano... Necesitaba decírselo a alguien... Me dio un bajón de tensión..., el pensaba que me drogaba y...

— No me des explicaciones, Albus Severus Potter. — Dijo ella, mientras miraba al chico.

— Está en la planta de abajo. — Segundo nudo que tragaba Albus Severus Potter. — Si quieres... puedes... conocerle.

— ¿No es un poco arriesgado, Alrus? ¿Y si se asusta? — A pesar del aspecto que tenía Mar y de que su rostro no mostraba inseguridad ninguna, su voz, decía lo contrario. — Contigo me controlo, porque..., te conozco, incluso más que eso. Eres parte de mi vida, Albus. Él es un humano y temo hacerle daño. Ya me está costando mantenerme aquí quieta.

— Confío en ti. Sé que no le harás daño alguno. — Albus intentaba convencerla, más o menos. Por otra parte, él mismo sabía que su hermano correría un gran peligro.

— Alrus..., no quiero exponer a tu hermano a esto. Si algo sale mal, no podré perdonármelo y tú tampoco. Creo que es mejor que venga otro día..., cuando yo sepa a que vengo y cuando él también lo sepa. — Pronunció la chica, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. De pronto, arrugó la nariz y sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color.

— Al, ¿por qué hablas sol..? — James, observó la escena nada más abrir la puerta. La vampiresa tenía una cara de descontrol que no podía evitar y Albus, estaba nervioso. No sabía que le estaba ocurriendo a Mar.

— Albus... — Susurró James, mirando al suelo. Estaba aterrado por la cara de la chica, parecía que intentaba controlarse, no se movía pero tenía el cuerpo inclinado en posición de ataque.

Albus, la agarraba por la espalda y pasados unos minutos, la chica comenzó a volver en su propio estado. James tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero ahí seguida, en frente la puerta. Cual Gryffindor, nunca mejor dicho.

— ¿Qué se dice en estos casos, hermano? — Dijo, mientras miraba a Albus.

— ¡Lo siento!, de verdad.. Yo no quería, no.. — Mar se había descontrolado un poco más de lo que el de los ojos verdes había previsto.

— No, no, no, tranquila.. No, no, pasa nada. — Tartamudeó. — Me llamo James, James Sirius Potter.

— Yo soy Marishka, Marishka Draculia. De verdad que lo siento, esto no suele pasarme. No deberías de haber entrado por la puerta de esa manera. — La chica estaba relajada, pero Albus aún estaba pegada a ella.

— Mar, este es mi hermano mayor James y James esta es Marishka, la chica de la que te he hablado antes ¿Me crees ahora o escribo la lechuza a San Mungo por ti? — Albus para suavizar la tensión hizo las presentaciones y bromeó soltando poco a poco a la vampira.

— En..encantado — James aún tartamudeaba nunca había visto un vampiro de cerca y le impresionó, lógico, pero no tenía miedo ya, confiaba en la palabra de su hermano.

— Igualmente — La chica hizo una mueca arrugando su nariz y le tendió su mano para estrecharla con la de él — Puedes estrecharla, no volverá a ocurrir, déjame agradecerte por permitirme estar aquí en este cuarto con tu hermano, otro mago en tu lugar me habría insultado y me habría atacado.

— He visto a llorar mi hermano por ti y sé perfectamente que no lloraría por un ser maligno — James estrechó su mano y le sonrió cálidamente.

— ¿Era necesario ese dato? — Murmuró Albus con los dientes apretados en mitad de la escena.

Ambos se rieron con el pequeño Al, aunque el rostro de Marishka enseguida ensombreció.

— Es todo por mi culpa, no debí permitir que él se enamorara, no debí dejar que me hiciera el amor y no debí seguir visitándole a escondidas,si Vlad se..

Marishka empezó un monólogo autoculpándose de todo, cuando Albus la interrumpió se sabía el discurso de memoria.

Es todo por mi culpa, no debí permitir que él se enamorara, no debí dejar que me hiciera el amor y no debí seguir visitándole a escondidas,si Vlad se..

— Si Vlad se entera, que venga y yo lo enfrentaré, soy mago ¿recuerdas? Conozco muchos hechizos que le frenarían.

— Eh ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? –Preguntó alterado James, no se enteraba de nada y ellos hablaban de la muerte de su hermano pequeño, eso lo ponía nervioso.

— Es mi culpa James, CÁLLATE ALRUS –la rubia interrumpió a Albus antes de que terminara de articular la primera sílaba — Como sabes estoy casada con Vlad, es una historia muy larga, pero si él se llega a enterar de que me he enamorado de tu hermano y que no es un simple juguete para mí, lo mata, lo mata y de la manera más cruel, es por eso que deberé desaparecer y volver al castillo de donde nunca debí de haber salido. — Marishka y James tuvieron un cruce de miradas, James supo enseguida que Marishka haría tal sacrificio por su hermano, no eran palabrería.

Albus guardó silencio, ese tema le quemaba por dentro y ahora no tenía fuerzas para debatirlo, su cuerpo le anunciaba a modo de presentimiento que se avecinaba un fuerte dolor.

— No digas eso Marishka, lo vuestro saldrá adelante, mi padre dice que el amor es la magia más poderosa, capaz de hacer milagros y yo le creo. — Pronunció James.

Albus lo miró con asombro, nunca había escuchado a su hermano hablar con esa seriedad y del amor, le sorprendió mucho.

— Bueno yo he de irme — Marishka aún sonaba nerviosa — Cuida de él por favor, Jarius. — Sonó a un imploró aferrada a las manos de james –

— Lo haré, te lo prometo — Sonrió a la chica. Su expresión era sincera.

— Alrus... — Se sentó en la cama donde seguía él y le dio un sentido abrazo junto a un beso en los labios. — Nada de hacer tonterías ni de estar mal, nos vemos ya sabes cuándo y ya sabes dónde. —Marishka pese a todo tampoco mentía, sabía que tenía que dejar de verlo pero aún necesitaba verle una vez más, solo una. Era lo único que pedía.

— Te quiero Mar — Albus hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió.

La vampiresa en un santiamén desapareció del cuarto y James enseguida ocupó su lugar para abrazar a su hermano aunque de forma tosca, como era típico en él.

-Tenias razón es un piv..quiero decir que es muy bella hermano, tienes buen gusto y parecías tonto, no solo te buscas a un pivón si no que te van las emociones fuertes.

James consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a su hermano y pasaron un buen día juntos a solas, era consciente de que su hermani empezaría a vivir una agonía que tal vez fuera corta, pero agonía al fin y al cabo y sabía que ahora tendría que estar pendiente de él ,pues odiaba preocupar a los suyos con sus "problemas", era excesivamente reservado.

* * *

**NOTA: **¡Hoooooooooooola a todos!

Bueno, en este capítulo quería agradecer en especial a Al_Potterw1 y a su user por haberme ayudado un poco (bastante) para que el final quedara tal y como podéis ver que ha quedado. ¡También a Mar!, a mi cuñi consentida, por ser... ¿la mejor cuñi consentida?. Esto va para ellos, porque sé que les hace ilusión... ¡Sois unos egolatras!, que lo sepáis. Pero yo os adoro igual33

Anteriormente dije que iba a hacer votaciones, ¿verdad?. ¡PUES LO RECTIFICO!, ala. Sí.., sois todos unos egolatras, ¡TODOS!, así que según avance veré yo quienes puedan ser o no los protagonistas, más o menos... En algunos capítulos saldrán todos.. No sé, depende de como me de a mi.

Me disculpo por si he cometido faltas de ortografía en este y en el anterior fic, pero, algunas veces voy con prisa y eso me hace escribir así. ¡De verdad que lo siento!, aunque supongo que todos podemos cometer errores.

¡Un beso muy grande y... a esperar a que me venga la inspiración para publicar el siguiente!


End file.
